Guardian Angel
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Just a very short fic I entered in a competition. It's the night before Seto challenges Gozaburo to the chess match and he's reflecting on life so far. Please R & R!


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

FC: ok, it's just a very short piece I wrote for a competition in the Seto Kaiba Guild on gaiaonline. It had to be 1000 words or less and be either a day at KaibaCorp or a day in the orphanage. I did the night before Seto challenged Gozaburo in the orphanage- enjoy!

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's quiet.

Twilight came and went, the inky blackness of the night stealing the sun away. The curtains are partially open, letting me see the tiniest glimpse of the stars above. The whispering sounds of light snoring hit my ears, the rest of my roommates in bed asleep. My fingers lightly stroke the soft wisps of my brother's hair, his tiny form curled up against me, his head resting on my lap. He should have been in bed hours ago, but I know he feels safer with me. I look down at him, smiling sadly when I see the peaceful expression on his face. He looks just like one of the little boys from the storybooks I read to him. One who has a guardian angel who looks after them and always watches over them; making sure he has everything he needs. My smile wavers, I know that I'm not that angel.

I'm sorry baby brother, I try so hard…

I want to give you the world, I want to see you smile the way you did when Mom hugged you and called you special again. Maybe I can if my plan works tomorrow. I hope so, because I'm doing this all for you Mokuba- you mean so much to me; you're all I have.

I slide off the sofa we're sitting on, placing a cushion under his head so that I don't wake him. My bare feet pad quietly on the carpet as I make my way to the door. I open it quietly and stick my head out cautiously, looking for any of our carers. Satisfied, I walked out and close the door stealing quickly down the hall. Up the stairs, round to the left, through a door, up another set of stairs, through the 'NO ENTRY' door and then up the fire escape ladder, straight out onto the roof. The cool breeze hits me, welcoming me back, pushing my hair back gently. This isn't the first time I have come here, if I was caught it would be the last. Tonight it is just me and the stars again.

I sit down on the worn, weather-battered slates, hugging my knees to my chest, staring out across the sleeping city. The wind teases me, playing with my hair and ruffling my pyjamas. I sigh and look up at the stars again.

"Are you there Mom?" I don't expect an answer, but talking to the stars in the hope that Mom and Dad are there listening gives me comfort. "Tomorrow I'm going to try and get Kaiba Gozaburo to adopt me and Mokuba. If he says no I want to challenge him at chess. Do you think it's a good idea? Am I making a mistake?" I explain, my voice barely above a whisper in case anyone can hear me on the wind. "I don't even know the guy, but I want to give Mokuba a decent life away from here. I don't want him to cry anymore." I feel something inside twist and my eyes prick. "Why did you have to go? We were all so happy! So happy…" I feel the warm slick tears rolling down my cheeks, their salty taste wetting my lips as I rest my forehead on my knees. I cried out the last of my sentence, breath hitching in my throat, chest heaving. I feel so alone and it's not fair, me and Mokuba don't deserve this; for our fate to rest on a single chess game.

Eventually my tears and sobs turn to sniffles and hiccups as I lift my head and wipe away the remaining tears with my sleeve. I look back up at the sky and I know you're there somewhere. "Please don't leave us" I whisper as I stand up, walking back towards the skylight I had gone through to get onto the roof. I lock it and make my way back towards the dormitories. Perhaps that will be the last time I go up there.

I slip back in through the door and make my way back to the sofa. I smile when I see my baby brother still asleep, head resting on the cushion I placed there. I grab his duvet off his bed and drape it lightly over his still body. I gently pull the cushion out from under his head, supporting it with my hand as I sit down once more. He grumbles quietly in his sleep, cuddling up to my leg. My smile widens for a while as I resume stroking his soft hair. The repetitive, soothing motion slowly makes my eyes droop and I can feel myself slipping.

Maybe things will be ok in the end.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My eyes open slowly, the world fuzzy and barely light. Blinking I lift my head and see big brother asleep, his head resting on his chest. He looks so peaceful I don't want him to change. I know big brother worries even though he thinks I don't notice. He doesn't tell me what he worries about, but I suppose they must be big brother things that I don't understand. I snuggle back down, resting a hand on his leg, grasping a handful of material. I feel like I'm in a fairy tale, like the ones big brother reads to me and he's my guardian angel, always looking out for me. Sleep pulls me back again when I feel myself smile, happy and safe in the thought of my big brother, Seto.

My guardian angel.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FC: And that was it! I'm sorry for the lack of update on The Shadows of Eternity- it IS coming, but college has been drowning me again n.n Please review!


End file.
